Implosion
by Franky.Fitz
Summary: He can make her cringe out of fear, and he can make her tremble in anticipation. In short, he can make Franky feel. Something she's been unable to do since Grace's death. Something Franky desperately needs. Contains Fluke and lots of lemons. :)
1. Here We Go

**He can make her cringe out of fear, and he can make her tremble in anticipation. In short, he can make Franky feel. Something she's been unable to do since Grace's death. Something Franky desperately needs. Contains Fluke and lots of lemons.**

* * *

Prologue

It all started out quite easy. We met at a party. And, crazy as I was, I couldn't believe my luck. Tall, handsome, and he wanted me. _Me._ The little nobody from Oxford. So I went with him.

It can start out so simple. So very, very simple.

* * *

**This story is about the time Franky spent with Luke. I might change some things around, may write some things that weren't in the show. However, I own nothing. Skins and all of its characters and situations belong to Jamie Brittain and Brian Elsley.**

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue! The first chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it. Even though it's not like I'm going to have any reviewers. That's almost too much to ask for from such a little fandom. :)**


	2. Free-Falling

**Hello lovelies! Just a reminder: I DO NOT OWN SKINS. I WISH I DID, BUT I DO NOT.**

**And:**

_**WARNING: LEMONS IN *THIS* CHAPTER!**_

**Thanks. :) Read on, dears! Enjoy! I plan to have the second chapter up as soon as I finish it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I think we just all need to talk." Dad Jeff says, stopping me from stomping out the door. With a sigh and a quick roll of my eyes, I slowly close the door and start for the couch. Sitting down between my two fathers, I can't stop myself from making a witty, although smart-ass, comment.

"You're not going to tell me I'm adopted, are you?" I ask innocently.

"Oh, very good." Dad Geoff says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Humor!" Jeff says, surprised. "In the face of-! That's very...no. No, it's about the...G word."

"Grace." Geoff tells me, making sure to clear any confusion. Not that there was in the first place. She's all I ever think about anymore. All anyone seems to ever think about anymore.

"How 'bout a flip through? It's very helpful." Dad Jess says, handing me a book. Looking over the cover, I see the words in bold print, A YOUNG PERSON'S GUIDE TO DEATH. "It might just make things...a bit easier. 'Cause it's been a bit hard on everyone, to be quite honest."

"And...if you'd like to talk to us..." Geoff starts, "Or a counselor, even-"

"No. No! No counselors. No way." I say, shaking my head. I feel like I'm being pushed into a corner. And you know what they say, either fight or flight.

"Just...hear your dad out on this." Dad Jeff says. Flight it is. I push myself up and start for the door.

"There's she goes." Geoff says, throwing his head back in slight irritation. This gets me angry. Everything is always my fault. I'm everyone's problem.

"Yeah, she fucking does! And what?" I question accusingly.

"Your dad just meant that...we miss you. We miss talking to you!" Dad Jeff explains.

"We're supposed to be a family, for Chrissake!" Dad Geoff says in agitation.

"Oh, oh well that's my fault, too, is it? Great." I say, opening the door, glaring at my 'family' on the couch.

"No! Franky!"

"Oh, God almighty."

I fling myself off the porch and around the corner. I toss the book into the shrubs and reach for my phone. I press the number 2, and click talk. I hold the phone up to my ear, until I hear the voice. "Hi, you've reached Mini. Leave a message!" Bollocks. I try again, hoping she'll understand that I need her.

This time, there's an answer. "Hi, Mini, it's-" I'm interrupted by loud and obnoxious moans coming from the other end. Fucking hell. I hang up and put my phone away in defeat. I raise my head to look for a quiet place where I can go and just scream until my voice fails. But instead of finding a little sanctuary, I find something else. Something I feel is just as good.

xXx

"What is _she _doing here?" Jake, Luke's best mate asks, glaring at me through the open car window. Luke had explained to me earlier that this place was usually a "girl free" zone, but I didn't expect to be faced with such detestation for it…Luke is facing away from me, but I can see his cheek lift into a cool smile. "Franky's on safari, mate."

Jake's face changes slightly, forming a grin of hunger on his face.

"What?" I ask. Luke rolls the window up and turns back to me. Safari? What's that supposed to mean? But before I can get out another word, Luke's arm snakes forward and burrows its way into my hair. With a harsh jerk, he pushes my head closer, and catches my eyes with his ice-cold blue ones. "Hold tight, okay?"

And then, he's gone.

I try to yell, try to get his attention through the slamming of the car door, but if he hears me, he doesn't answer. I want to know what's going on, where he's going, what I'm doing stuck in the car, but he's already across the parking lot and in the club.

I stare after him for a second, waiting, steaming, hoping he'll come back and explain. After a moment or two, though, I realize it's futile. I try to look for something to entertain myself, seeing as I have no idea how long it'll be before he returns.

I pop on the CD that is already sitting in the player, and occupy myself with a SpongeBob plush toy hanging from the mirror. The music that starts isn't exactly music, but instead a long, drawn-out note. It sounds creepy-eerie almost-but before I can get too distracted with the sound, I see a colorful flash from the corner of my eye.

I look over my shoulder to see…a crowd of boys swarming out of the little tiny pub door? They all look around Luke's age. Some look angry, others look terrified. They spread out across the parking lot, breaking off into pairs or clumps. My eyes can hardly focus on just one group. There are too many different things going on to process anything until two boys come straight towards me. I watch in utter horror as I see one man swing what looks like a baseball bat at the other man's head. The force of the blow throws the assaulted one's face against the window on the passenger side, blood spattering the once crystal-clear glass.

I'm not in control of my body. I can feel my face paralyzed in pure fear. My vocals tense with the intention of a scream, but not a sound comes from my parted lips. I can hardly sense my legs kicking me away from the gory scene.

The guy who had been thrown against the window catches sight of me as if he can smeel the distress emanating from me. He smiles the way a hunter would after catching sight of easy prey. He reaches for the door handle and it flings open. Now is my only chance. Fight or flight.

The man comes at me, blocking my way. Fight it is.

He hurls himself at me, yelling "You're fucking dead, bitch!" My mind practically turns off, so I let my body take control of itself. Without even thinking, my arm cranks back and then goes flying at the man's face.

Holy _fuck_. _Ow_.

I bite my lip, watching the guy fall to the ground in a heap. My body is on high alert, the adrenaline coursing swiftly through my veins, and I scan the crowd, waiting for any immediate threats. As my eyes examine the perimeter, I see the blond hair that can catch anyone's attention, and the vivid blue eyes peering down his nose in what seems like a mixture of fury and disgust. He's one of those with a bat, and I stare as he swings wildly. His head rises, and like he can feel me watching, he finds my eyes without hesitation. He smirks a bit, one that seems to fit well with this boy, this boy with blood running down his forehead and a gory bat over his shoulder. He begins towards me, slow, confident. It's as though nothing can touch him. When he reaches me, he holds his hand out to me, grasping for me. I pull myself close to him, taking in his smoky scent.

His head slants towards mine, and with his rough fingers, he guides my chin up so that my lips meet his in a long, sweet kiss. And all of a sudden, I'm aware of a feeling that has been present since I first laid eyes on Luke. A tingling much like the sensation of butterflies, but lower.

xXx

The ride back to Luke's apartment takes too long for me. My leg is shaking and I'm chewing on my lip, two things I do when anxious.

Luke, noticing my bouncing leg, puts his hands on my knee, pats it. The contact makes me eager for more. I lean towards, and feel the arm closest to me meander around my shoulders, and he's grinning something that indicates a victory.

The car ride continues in silence, but I can feel the static intensity in the air. My head is already spinning, and I can feel a guilty presence at the back of my head, trying to take over. But I can't let it get in. This is my last chance. If I don't find something to distract me, I'm going to implode.

When Luke's car slows to a stop, the anticipation of diversion is enough to make my heart jump.

I'm quick to get out of the car. He grabs my hand and propels me up the walk. We're connected at the mouth before the door is even closed. He secures his hands round my waist, beginning to guide me backwards so quickly that I can't keep my balance. His long arm ends up snatching me up, wrapping under my butt and pulling me towards him. He uses the momentum of my almost-fall to move himself forward.

He stumbles to the wooden entry to his room. The door is shut, but that's not a problem. He throws me against the wooden face, pinning me with his body to free a hand, and releases it, sending us both soaring to the bed.

He lets me down without our lips separating. One hand cups the back of my neck, and the other, cautious, lightly dances its way down my front, stopping at the hem of my shirt, while my fingers impatiently attack his unkempt hair. I nod against him, communicating my need to keep going, and, raising my arms, I help him remove the clingy fabric.

Next go my shoes, followed by my pants, his jacket, and his shirt. At last, I'm free of any restraints. The tingling feeling I had had before is now multiplied, and I'm so hungry for more.

Luke's hang grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling my head to the side, making it possible for his hot mouth to find my neck, sending a rush of heat between my legs.

It doesn't take much to split my legs open and rip my underwear off.

My breathing becomes erratic and my heart beats clumsily as he goes down on me.

There's nothing I can do to stop the breathy sighs of bliss from escaping my lips. The guilt and grief that I have been feeling about Gracie is pushed to the back of my mind. The stress about everything, grades, my dads, the Levan boys, is gone. Everything is gone. All that there is is here and now.

My head tosses back on its own accord, and my stomach is fluttering rapidly. I can feel the tension building in between my thighs. It's almost too much.

My body spasms and my mind explodes into oblivion.


End file.
